Arura
by SessyLover66
Summary: There are some things we do not know about Kagome and her past or her mysterious friend with the little boy.
1. Chapter 1

" Arura "

Rated: M

Pairings: Kagome/Inuyasha, mainly Sesshoumaru/OFC, Sango/Miroku

Warnings: Sesshoumaru-OCC, AU some , there will be some lemon but it will take some time sorry don't want her to sound like a slut. (you will find out who I am talking about when you read the story.

Summery: There are some things we do not know about Kagome and her past or her mysterious friend with the little boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters of Inuyasha Though i really wish i did (sadness). Ok on with the show!!

Chapter 1 - The Meeting

"Hey I'll be gone for a while so don't get in to much trouble while I'll gone." joked Kagome

"Ha ha very funny. But you need to go so Inuyasha doesn't have a fit that you were late getting back." replied Arura

"Hai don't remind me. Just make sure you and Kou's spell holds and doesn't show your demonic marks" warned Kagome.

"Hai don't remind me. We will be fine. And make sure Inuyasha is nice to you and if he isn't then let me clobber him." exclaimed Arura.

"Ok I will well see you in a couple of weeks." and with that Kagome was gone through blue light.

"Well I hope he doesn't hurt her for his sake" sighed Arura as she stood in the same place she was in when Kagome left. When all of a sudden the bone-eaters well sucked Arura through with its magic.

She came to the bottom landing on her feet since she had feline powers. With one leap she was out and in the Warring Era in Japan. She looked around and noticed that her spell was gone and so other demons could sense her great power so she located Kagome's scent and followed it.

-Meanwhile at Kaede's Hut-

"Okaa-chan did you bring me something?" exclaimed an exited Shippo.

"Hai of course I brought you something for you a chocolate candy bar, your favorite." said Kagome.

The second Shippo saw the candy he attacked it and unwrapped and ate it in one sitting.

"There's a really strong demon coming towards the village" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hai I can feel it to. The aura feels familiar though." said Kagome. 'It couldn't be...'

"There you are." said a voice.

"You can't have the jewel shards!" yelled Inuyasha as he started to run towards Arura.

"Sit!" Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground.

"Bitch, what the hell was that for?" yelled Inuyasha.

"She is a friend of mine." said Kagome.

"So I take it you are the cursing hanyou known as Inuyasha." muttered Arura.

"Hai, unfortunately." sighed Sango.

"So you are the demon slayer Sango, and you are the perverted monk Miroku and of course Kiala and the adorable Shippo. Am I correct?" Arura said. Shippo blushed when Arura said he was adorable.

"Hai we are. But who are you?" asked Miroku.

"I am Arura."

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know Kagome?" asked Sango.

"It's fine. I know her from school. When I figured out she was a Miko and she figured out I was a Demon. We made a deal if I helped her with controlling her power she would keep my secret." explained Arura.

"Kagome is that true?" asked Shippo.

"Hai. But how did you get here?" asked Kagome.

"Well after you left a waited a few minutes to make sure you hadn't forgotten anything. When all of a sudden the well pulled me in and here I am. And it also broke the spell to hide my demon side." said Arura.

"Oh yeah that is how I felt your aura the spell broke." Kagome said.

"Hey, Inuyasha do happen to have a older brother?" asked Arura.

"Hai, why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I think he is behind you." Arura said.

Inuyasha whipped around and pulled Tensiga from is obi. "What the hell do you want?" demanded Inuyasha with a glare.

"Only checking on you little brother." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Feh, you don't give a shit about me so why are you really here." yelled Inuyasha.

"You need to learn to clean you mouth up with your cursing little brother." Sesshoumaru said icily.

"Hi, who are you?" asked Arura.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." said Sesshoumaru with a smile. Everyone's mouths dropped open except Arura who was oblivious to why their mouths were open. 'She is so beautiful with those ebony eyes and raven-black hair and tail. She has to come to my castle.' thought Sesshoumaru 'I can't believe she isn't marked!'

"It's nice to meet you I 'm Arura." 'Damn he is hot I wonder if he is single.'

"Ah a beautiful name for a beautiful women." said Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you. Sesshoumaru is a beautiful name also especially for you." said Arura.

"I suppose it is." said Sesshoumaru with a grin. "Would like to come to my castle."

"I would love to but I would need to go get my son from Kagome's Mother." said Arura.

"Oh I can wait for you to get your son and you can bring him along. What is his name?"

"Kou, he is a Panther demon like me except I'm a Shadow Panther demon." explained Arura with a smile.

'Oh so she is a Shadow Panther demon which means she is a feline and I'm a dog well that might make some interesting pups but they will be strong with the aura that is rating off her now she is stronger than most of my warrior's which is good for a demoness. Yes she will be a perfect mate and she might just have some sword skills too if she doesn't then I'll teach her to defend herself and her pup. It would be nice to have a son I could teach to fight maybe I could make Kou into a strong warrior if he is as strong as his mother is.' though Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome are you going to come with me to get Kou?" asked Arura.

"Hai, ok I will. See you guys in a little bit." said Kagome.

"Bye" everyone said.

When they were gone Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. "So you just met her and your already drooling over her." laughed Inuyasha.

"Shut up worm." Sesshoumaru said with ice dripping from every word.

"Well I think you would make a really cute couple." said Sango calmly.

"Indeed, I think so too but not the cute part." said Sesshoumaru.

"Aw, the Great Lord of the Western Lands is going soft." laughed Inuyasha sarcastically.

Within a second Inuyasha was being held by the throat by Sesshoumaru. "I suggest you keep you mouth shut if you want to live." Sesshoumaru not so calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2 - Traveling

-Meanwhile 500 years in the future-

"Ok so what is up with you." asked Kagome.

"Nothing I'm fine. He was so sweet wasn't he." said Arura.

"Hello, this is the Ice King you are talking about." yelled Kagome.

"Hey be nice to him and please don't yell it hurts my ears." said Arura quietly.

"Oh sorry about the yelling." As they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh back so soon?" asked Kagome's Mother.

"Hai we are just here to get a few things and Arura and Kou are coming with me to the Warring Era." explained Kagome.

"Ok well you be careful." Kagome's Mother said.

"Don't worry we will." said Arura.

"Ok well Kou is in the living room." said Kagome's Mother.

When Arura and Kagome went into the living room they found Souta, Kagome's little brother playing video games with Kou watching. "Okaa-chan!" yelled Kou who came running into Arura's outstretched arms. "Hey Baby." Arura said as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey Sis what are you doing back so early did you have another fight with Inuyasha?" asked Souta.

"No just to get Kou and a few of Arura and Kou's things and then go back through the well." explained Kagome.

"Oh ok well have fun." Souta said.

"We'll try." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome can you get my MP3 please." asked Arura as she put Kou down.

"Hai of course do you want me to put some clothes for Kou together too?" asked Kagome.

"Oh could you please." Arura asked.

"Of course be right back." and she was gone.

Arura headed for her room to pack some things. She packed her favorite baggy black pants that hung off her hips just right and different tops and her favorite black boots. She also packed some underwear and her favorite bras. Before she left her room she grabbed her black bow and a quill of black arrows with purple feathers on the end. She also grabbed her 2 identical swords. All putting her clothes and boots in her big black backpack. She headed for the well house and on the way she picked up Kou.

"Are you ready?" asked Kagome.

"Hai I am." Arura answered. So they jumped through and then leapt out of the well with the help of Arura.

When they finally got to Kaede's Hut they found a really bored looking Sesshoumaru and a pissed Inuyasha sitting in a close tree.

"You have returned are you ready to come to my castle?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai"

Sango and Miroku got on Kiara. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. Arura changed to her full form. She had black fur with acid green eyes she was 8ft tall and 20 ft long. She had long silver claws. Her fangs had grown 6 inches.

"Shippo, Kou climb on." said Arura.

"Hia Okaa-chan" "Hia Arura-chan"

"Hold one to my fur ok I'm going to run fast." warned Arura.

"Hai"

Then they were off with Sesshoumaru leading with Arura on his heels and Inuyasha and Kagome then Kiara. 'Damn even in her full form she's even more beautiful. I have to have her as my mate.' though Sesshoumaru.

'Good thing we left Jakken and Rin at the castle so I can start courting Arura.'

'But you have to ask her first'

'Well of course I'm not a baka'

'So how are you going to get her alone to ask her?'

'Good question I don't know I will think of something.'

'We always do.'

'Hai of course'

'I wonder if she will let me court her to become my mate?'

'Of course she will say Hai. You saw her face she is a attracted to you as you are to her. She will make strong pups'

'Hai, she definitely will and I'm going to have fun making them'

'Hell yeah we will'

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was interrupted. "How long does it take to get to your castle?" Arura asked.

"Two more hours and we will be there." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh that isn't to long at all." Arura said.

"Were are you from I would have seen you before if you were from here." Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm from the future like Kagome." Arura said.

"So there are demons in the future?"

"Hai but we hide so we don't get hunted. The humans hunt us like dogs and kill us even if we don't do anything wrong. So I stay away from temples and churches."

At that moment Sesshoumaru wanted to take Arura in his arm and comfort her but that would just scare her away and she was in her full form so that made it hard too.

"How are ningen's able to kill demons?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well they have very high-tech weapons and we are way outnumber there are like a million humans to one demon and we grow slower than they do so there are less children." explained Arura.

"That sounds horrible." Sango said.

"Well that is just they way it is and it isn't so bad I mean there are some family's that don't even know they are demon because they don't believe and think they are just fairy tales. And if they did find out then we would be in the Warring Era all over again except worse with more high-tech weapons." explained Arura.

"Kagome why didn't you tell us about this." Inuyasha asked with a little hurt in his voice.

"Well I didn't know until a little while ago about all this and the fact that I am Hanyou and so is my mother and little brother." Kagome explained.

"Your a hanyou then were are your ears and stuff?" asked Sango.

Suddenly Kagome change to her demonic side. She had white hair with a tint of pink in it and cute white ears with the same pink tint to it and a Pink shell on her forehead. "It turns out that my mother taught Souta and I to hide our powers when we were little." Kagome said.

"Oh that would explain a lot." Miroku said.

"So your brother has a pink shell on his forehead too." asked a worried Inuyasha.

"No the males of my family have dark blue shells on their foreheads." Kagome said.

"Oh ok." said Inuyasha relieved.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Kagome with one eyebrow raised.

"N-no reason just wanted to know." said the nervous hanyou.

"O-k do I want to know?" asked Kagome.

"I don't think you do." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Fine your off the hook for now but I want to talk to you about it later." Kagome said.

"Ok fine."

"You will be able to see my castle in a few minutes." announced Sesshoumaru.

As Sesshoumaru had said in a few minutes they saw a huge castle made of white stone. The Gate keepers opened the gates to reveal servants waiting for there master's return. They seemed nerves when they saw Arura walk through in her full form. Shippo and Kou jumped down from Arura's back so she could turn to her humanoid form. When they saw how beautiful she was they got exited thinking that she was to be their Master's mate.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru I am so glad your back please relieve this poor servant from this horrible child!" yelled Jakken.

"Jakken you will show my guests to their chambers." said Sesshoumaru with ice dripping from every word.

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Then came another voice "Lord Sesshoumaru you have returned! Rin has missed you so much!" she came running and hugged his waist tightly.

"Hai, Rin. Have you been a good girl while I was away?"

"Hai but Jakken was mean to me again so I throw rocks at him." Rin said with a laugh.

"I will speak with Jakken on how he should be treating you."

"Hai, Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" "SHIPPO! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Inuyasha and Kagome and everyone else."

"Oh, who are you?" asked Rin turning to Arura.

"I am Arura."

"Hello I'm Rin. Hey you have a tail like Sesshoumaru-sama. Can I pet it"

"I suppose if you want to" With that Rin started to pet Arura's tail.

"Oh its so soft!" Rin squealed.

"Rin, I'm sure that our guests are tired so why don't you go play in the gardens." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh you have gardens? Rin you will have to show me them later." said Arura.

"Hai I will. Hai Lord Sesshoumaru." and with that she was gone.

"If you will follow me I will show you to your bedchambers."

"Hai."

They followed down a long hall with windows on either side that were so large that


End file.
